


Winter in the Batcave

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia





	Winter in the Batcave

Winter in Gotham was cold, much colder than it was at her other grandpa's house, but Lian didn't mind too much. Gotham winters weren't nearly as bad as they were in New York, where she lived with her both her parents. Besides, whenever she visited Grandpa Bruce - not nearly as much as she visited Grandpa Ollie, even though Star City was a lot further away - Alfred always gave cookies and cocoa. Usually, she had her cookies and cocoa with Uncle Dick and Dad after she and Uncle Tim came in from building their awesome mega-forts in the backyard of the Manor (she wouldn't tell him that Uncle Kyle made much bigger forts.) Sometimes Uncle Tim joined them, and sometimes Alfred did, too.

Grandpa Bruce didn't usually join them, but Lian figured that was because he wasn't around for anyone to invite. Usually, he was hiding out down in the cave that Uncle Dick would totally have shown her, if Daddy hadn't been so mean and forbidden it. But since today he actually wasn't in the Cave, and was in fact, standing in the kitchen talking to Alfred, Lian figured it would be rude if she didn't invite him. 

"Grandpa Bruce, come have cookies and cocoa with us," she called, once she made sure that she wasn't interrupting anyone - both her dads got cranky about that sometimes.

"Dart, I don't think Bruce wants to join us," Uncle Dick said quickly, before Grandpa Bruce could answer. 

"But he should," Lian argued. "I have cookies and coca with my daddies. You should get to have cookies and cocoa with your dad, too, Uncle Dick." 

"That's a fair argument, Miss Harper," Grandpa Bruce agreed as he sat down in the chair next to Uncle Dick. "What kind of cookies are we having?"

"Chocolate chip," Lian answered.

"Hmm. I prefer peanut butter." But he took a bite of a chocolate chip one anyway. 

"You can pick the flavor next time," Lian promised.


End file.
